The Circle Has Been Broken
by Astrella Maray Xenith
Summary: Gilbert and Lars have had enough. It's time for Matthew to choose. Who will he love, the Dutch or the German. Quiet and romantic or loud and lovable? Years of friendship come to the test in this multi-shot filled with love, drama, and deception.


The Circle Has Been Broken

Matthew looked at his two best friends, Gilbert and Lars. He shook his head a bit and turned away.

"How can I choose between you two..? You're my best friends… It's insanity…! You're both so important to me… I can't choose so fast… Can I please have some time? I have to think it over…"

The other boys looked at each other and began to whisper. After a minute or two they nodded and took Matthew's shoulders gently. Lars spoke first.

"Matt, we decided a way for you to decide."

"You'll spend a day with each of us until you decide."

Matthew looked back at them and brushed away his tears. He nodded and pulled their arms that were closest to each other together, burying his face into the small space between them. He looked up at them. "Guys… What brought you to this? Why are you making me choose?"

Gilbert sighed and put a hand on the back of Matthew's head. "We don't want you to feel like we're forcing you… The other can still be your friend… We just want to know who you love. You act like you love us both, and we're getting hell's a confused."

Matthew looked up. "Why does it have to be love…? Why did you have to say that word…?!"

He backed away. Gilbert tried to bring him close again, but Matthew sought shelter in Lars' arms. The latter stroked Matthew's hair gently, trying to calm him down.

"Don't cry, Matt. Neither of us wants to see tears on your cheeks anymore. We don't use that word the way Ivan did. We know how much he hurt you. We promise not to do the same. We won't lock you up. We want to see your skin get tan again, like it used to be."

Matthew smiled a bit when he thought of how tan his skin used to be. It had been the beautiful color of caramel candy. Lars had always joked and said he was made of caramel, and that that was why he was so sweet. Gilbert had just said that if he stayed out any more his skin would be the color of poop.

Matthew pulled away. He guessed he'd always liked Lars a bit more than Gilbert, but Lars had also been more outward of his own affections. It was only after Ivan, Matthew's previous boyfriend, that Gilbert began to show his interest. It had made Matthew wonder what Gilbert's actual motives were, or if he was scared of being rejected until finding out Matthew liked boys. But they had always been friends, although not quite as long as Matthew had been friends with Lars.

Matthew was pulled out of his memories by Gilbert saying something to Lars.

"Yah know, Mattie's probably ready for some air now."

The arms around him loosened and Matthew nearly fell, not having had a chance to stand on his own before Lars had let go. Lars and Gilbert both rushed to his side, Lars getting there first. He helped Matthew stand and brushed off his pants.

"I'm sorry about that, Matt. I didn't think you were leaning on me that much…"

"I-it's fine Lars… It wasn't your fault. I should've been standing on my own anyway…"

Gilbert frowned. "Hey, Lars, who's going first? Cause, honestly, I want to."

Lars looked at Matthew. "It's Matthew's dates. He should decide."

The younger blonde gulped, not liking how the spotlight was suddenly on him.

"W-well… I don't really mind either way… Maybe… Rock paper scissors?"

The other two shrugged and nodded before beginning their game.

Both threw out rocks.

Next, Lars won with scissors over paper.

Best two-of-three gave Gilbert the next win with rock over scissors.

Finally, the game was won by Lars, who used a marvelous paper against Gilbert's rock.

And so it was decided, Gilbert would drive Matthew home and then the next day he would be solely Lars'. Matthew got into the passenger seat of Gilbert's old Honda Accord and waved good-bye to Lars.

The drive home was silent and the house was dark when they got there. Gilbert helped Matthew out and pulled him close. Matthew gulped and turned his head away when Gilbert tried to kiss him.

"S-slow..! P-please, I want to take this all slow… I'm sorry… I'm not ready yet…."

Gilbert nodded and brought Matthew's hand to his lips.

"Alright, Matthew. As sow as you need."

Matthew smiled and brought his hands to his chest, his guard lowering just enough for Gilbert to pull him close and kiss him hard on the lips. Matthew choked back his scream and smiled again in spite of his detestment of the gesture. He gulped.

"I-I have to go inside now… Before my dad realizes I'm not home… He'll kill me if he finds out I was with you…"

Gilbert nodded and turned away without another word. He waved from the car and left Matthew standing outside.

Matthew shuddered, realizing how Ivan-like this felt and hurried up the rose trellis to his room. He fell asleep anticipating the next morning more than even he himself knew.

* * *

**[[Author's Note]] _Yes, me again already! Hope you don't get too tired of me! I can't post much where I currently live, but I'll update as often as I can! I love you all, I really do! Peace out~!  
-Astrella Maray Xenith_**


End file.
